Miss Power
Miss Power is the main villain in the WordGirl movie, The Rise of Miss Power. She and WordGirl share most of the same powers, although Miss Power is more adept at these things. However, Miss Power uses mean words to knock villains down rather than fight them without getting harsh, setting her and WordGirl apart. In the movie, she came to Earth with her sidekick, Colonel Giggle Cheeks. She told WordGirl that she was going to teach her how to be a better superhero. WordGirl idolized Miss Power in the beginning, despite her usage of mean words. Captain Huggy Face, however, remained suspicious of her for most of the episode. Miss Power influenced WordGirl to use mean words as well, and she did. But when the name-calling got too far, WordGirl stood up to Miss Power, telling her that she needed to stop. This outraged Miss Power, and she revealed to WordGirl that she had been using her for her power. She revealed to WordGirl not only the fact that her original ploy was for them to rule the world together, but also what was underneath her bangs: green skin and a yellow, snake-like eye. Miss Power then flew back to Earth and began to put anyone who defied her in jail. Even when all of the city's villains stood up to her, they were all defeated. However, WordGirl managed to stop her by not letting her bullying power affect her. Miss Power fled from Earth, stating that as long as she quit, she didn't lose. WordGirl ignored the harsh words Miss Power said her when she called WordGirl weak and little, WordGirl used the tactic of saying the opposite of the insult, saying she would grow and get stronger which made Miss Power quit the battle and leave the planet in shame. Quotes *"If I quit, I won't lose, so there, can't beat me, won't beat me, NEVER!" *"And together, you and I were going to rule this planet in an awesome, 'We Get To Do Whatever We Want' kind of way!" *"I nominate me." *"You don't deserve to wear this!" *Rips off WordGirl's star insignia* *"You see that, everyone? WordGirl is done, finished, defeated! Miss Power rules!" *"We're the ones with all the power, so that means we can do whatever we want to whoever we want! *"Yes, that's right, you're going to be triumphant." Trivia * She's the first villain to almost defeat WordGirl and take over Fair City. * She's also the first villain to actually try to seriously hurt somebody, as she was about to kill Dr. Two Brains with her laser eyes. * Despite thinking that quitting would keep her from losing, in reality, quitting is something that makes an opponent lose completely. It is unknown whether or not she would one day realize that and come back for revenge. * She‘s the most evil villain in the series, she may also be the most intelligent. * During the battle, every villain used ideas to defeat her. ** Miss Question and Granny May - they try to hit her, but they hit themselves when Miss Power flew quickly. ** Birthday Girl, Energy Monster, Kid Potato - they try kill her with potatoes and electrocution, but Miss Power used water to defeat them. Birthday Girl was tied, Kid Potato stand on the building, and Energy Monster shrank down. ** Mr. Big and Leslie - use their machine to zap her, but Miss Power destroyed the machine with her laser eyes. ** Chuck - squirted ketchup on her, but she came out and tied him with a street pole. ** Tobey - used his robot to defeat her, but the robot flew, as he and Sally fall and land on Dr. Two Brains' henchmen arms. ** Lady Redundant Woman - they we're grabbing on to her, but they disappeared when Miss Power freed herself. ** The Butcher - he used hamburger hurricane to defeat her, but Miss Power used her hurricane hands to trap him on top of the pole. ** Dr. Two Brains - used his machine to zap her, but it was destroyed by Miss Power. When WordGirl shows up, Miss Power dropped him when she was about to kill him. Gallery Powers-2.png|"You don't deserve to wear this!" *rips WordGirl's star insignia* 429083_309759175739439_100001160781114_785989_355671633_n.jpg|WordGirl VS Miss Power! Screen_shot_2012-08-24_at_2.03.21_PM.png 4f3bb998027c7.image-2.jpg Wordgirl-post-3.jpg|The voice of Miss Power Wordgirl in The Rise of Miss Power Part 2 0010.jpg Wordgirl in The Rise of Miss Power Part 2 0009.jpg Wordgirl in The Rise of Miss Power Part 2 0007.jpg Wordgirl in The Rise of Miss Power Part 2 0005.jpg Wordgirl in The Rise of Miss Power Part 2 0004.jpg Wordgirl in The Rise of Miss Power Part 2 0003.jpg Wordgirl in The Rise of Miss Power Part 2 0002.jpg Wordgirl in The Rise of Miss Power Part 1 0003.jpg Wordgirl in The Rise of Miss Power Part 1 0005.jpg Wordgirl in The Rise of Miss Power Part 3 0014.jpg Wordgirl in The Rise of Miss Power Part 3 0008.jpg WordOfTheMonthFebruary2012ultimate.jpg|featured in Word of the Month Untitled 289323.jpg Wordgirl in The Rise of Miss Power Part 4 0002.jpg Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Female Villains Category:Characters with Blonde Hair